coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 12 (18th January 1961)
Plot Beattie refuses to return home until Albert agrees to come with her. She tries to persuade him he’d be happy but he tells her he wants to be in the house he’s lived in all his married life. Concepta tells Annie and Jack that she enjoyed her night out with Harry but lies that he was quite the gentleman with her. Harry comes into the Rovers but the two keep a shy distance from one other. Arnold waits patiently for Elsie’s face-pack to finish. They talk happily over old times and their but the mood darkens when he asks her for a divorce. He threatens to sue her for adultery over her war time romance with Robert Riley in 1944. She breaks down and agrees he can have his divorce. He feels embarrassed. Jack tells Harry that his son, Billy, is due home any time soon from national service. Harry apologises to Concepta for getting drunk at the dance. Frank tells Ida not to agree to keep an eye on Albert for Beattie's sake. His warning proves prophetic when Beattie calls on them, dropping hints that having Albert around would be a strain for her. Ron Bailey tells Christine that May failed to declare to his insurance company about her nervous disorder when she opened the policy and she’s only offered an ex-gratia of £20 instead of the £60 plus bonuses that she was expecting. Factory girls Sheila, Glynis and Doreen Lostock see Joe Makinson posting a letter through No.13’s letterbox. Alone together in the snug, Ena and Martha make their peace with each other when Ena lends her a safety-pin to fix a piece of snapped underwear elastic. Martha claims that she never rooted through her cupboards. Ena sees through her lie but magnanimously forgives her. Joe is terrified when the teasing factory girls come on strong to him in the Corner Shop but Christine comes to his rescue. She asks him to come round to her house so that she can talk to him about the letter he posted. Cast Regular cast *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Ida Barlow - Noel Dyson *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Doreen - Angela Crow *Sheila - Eileen Mayers Guest cast *Beattie - Gabrielle Daye *Arnold Tanner - Frank Crawshaw *Glynis - Anna Gymer *Joe Makinson - Brian Rawlinson *Ron Bailey - Ray Mort *Hetty - Dorothy Frere (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *1 Coronation Street - Back room *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *Corner Shop Notes *First appearance of Doreen Lostock. *A man playing darts with Harry Hewitt in the Rovers is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times: No synopsis appeared in the magazine between Episode 3 (16th December 1960) and Episode 25 (6th March 1961). *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 4,126,000 homes (chart placing unknown). *This episode was included on the Granada video ''Coronation Street - The Early Days released on 7th May 2001. Episode 012 Episode 0012